


pool days

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Confession, First Kiss, Food mention, M/M, Pining, Teacher Logan, Teacher Patton, background married prinxiety, pool days, pool kiss, water kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: Patton is in love with his neighbor, but he refuses to say anything, even though they spend every Sunday together at the pool.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067366
Kudos: 55





	pool days

Pool days were always one of Patton’s favorite ways to relax after a long week of work. The others he knew in his apartment complex would bring down snacks and drinks and the four of them would share their stories of the past week’s events and relax. Roman, the owner of the local theater, and his husband Virgil, who owned the record store, were some of the first friends that Patton had made when he moved to the small-ish town to become an elementary school teacher. And then, he met Logan, a science teacher at the connected high school.

Patton swears it was love at first sight, but he could never say that to Logan. No. Never. Especially since the science teacher was always found with a nose in a book, reading on one of the lounge chairs beside the pool, never getting in, no matter how much Patton and Roman begged. Virgil would typically sit on the edge of the pool, only his calves and feet in the water, but he didn’t seem to mind when Roman swam up to him, pulling him into the water for a sweet kiss. Patton tried not to be jealous, he tried not to stare longingly or imagine doing that with Logan.

On a particularly sunny Sunday, Virgil was laying on one of the lounge chairs by Logan, trying to tan his pale skin (though he knew he’d just turn into a tomato). Roman was on a pool floatie, drink in his hand, and Patton was trying to stuff his face with chips and dip to keep himself from saying anything stupid to Logan. 

“Hey, Pat, wanna share some of that food?” Virgil asked from behind him, chuckling softly. Patton’s face turned bright red and he nodded, handing the chips over. “You alright, buddy?”

“Yeah. It’s just been a long week,” he said softly. He thought about hopping into the pool to avoid the conversation, but he just ate, and there was that old saying about getting cramps if you swim too soon after eating, and he wasn’t sure if it was true or not, so he just reclined on the seat, trying not to glance over at Logan as he absorbed some much-needed sunlight.

The truth was, it _had_ been a long week. There was a lice breakout in his summer school class, and every night that week, Patton had sat outside his front door, lice shampoo and plastic hair cap over his locks to make sure he didn’t have any and didn’t bring them into his apartment. On Wednesday night, Logan walked past him as he sat on his lawn chair in front of his door, grading papers.

“Patton, what are you doing out here?” He asked, stopping to stand beside him. Patton glanced up at him, a sheepish smile on his face as he explained the situation. Logan nodded in acceptance, then adjusted his glasses. “Well, at least you are taking the proper precautions.”

What followed was a long, stressful conversation about proper teacher etiquette. It turned out that Logan was hell-bent on following all of the rules of the trade, whereas Patton liked to experiment with new methods that could potentially benefit his students more. They had a few disagreements, and the conversation ended with Logan storming away, towards his apartment.

They hadn’t spoken since. But, their Sunday pool time was a tradition among the four of them, so even though Patton felt awkward and tense around the other teacher, he couldn’t turn down a chance to relax in the summer sun. As Patton lay there in the sun, he dozed off, and when he woke up, there was an umbrella over him. He glanced around to see Virgil and Roman sitting in the hot tub, their lips locked and hands wandering, and Patton knew that it was only a matter of time before they excused themselves for the evening.

“Ah, you’re awake,” a voice said from his left, and he glanced to see Logan, also with an umbrella over him, a closed book on his lap. “You had a rough week, it’s good that you got some rest.” Patton nodded, swinging his legs over the side of the chair and stretching his arms. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, thanks,” he said quietly, finally standing up. “I think I’m gonna swim a bit more before I go inside.” Logan nodded, watching Patton carefully as the curly-haired teacher approached the pool and then took the steps to get in gradually. 

“We’re going home, night boys!” Roman called to him. Virgil was pulling on his hand, both of their faces bright red, and before Patton could say goodbye, they were running back to their apartment, hands already trailing too far for public areas. Patton used this time to swim leisurely in the pool, not paying much attention to his surroundings. He figured Logan would head back to his apartment as well, but was startled when he heard the sloshing of water from the other side of the pool.

Patton stopped swimming and glanced over to see Logan neck-deep in the pool, eyes closed and face relaxed. He froze, just watching as Logan floated there, then swam closer to him. 

“L-Logan, what’s up?” He asked hesitantly as Logan came so close to him that he could feel the body heat rippling into the water. 

“I need to tell you something,” he responded plainly. Patton looked down at the way their bodies morphed under the water, like the way a funhouse mirror impacts your reflection. He tried to focus on that instead of the fact that Logan was floating _so_ close to him. “I’m… sorry about the way I talked about your ideas for teaching. I think it’s admirable that you’re trying to do your best with the skills you have to impact each student in a positive way.”

“O-oh, uh, yeah...thanks, Logan,” Patton stammered. That was not what he was expecting to hear, though, to be fair, he often had no idea what Logan was about to say during most of their interactions. 

“To be honest, I… think that you’re a really wonderful person, Patton,” Logan continued, running a hand through his dripping hair, trying to keep the strands away from his face. Patton cocked his head to the side, a bit confused as to where this was all coming from. He thought that Logan just spent time with him out of convenience and because of Roman and Virgil, but this revelation… it startled him.

“I- well, likewise, Logan… I think you’re amazing,” he said softly, and Logan smiled, one of those rare, teeth-showing smiles that Patton melted for. Logan got a bit closer, one of his hands meeting the side of Patton’s face in a gentle cradle.

“I…” he started, but he bit his lip in hesitation. “Patton, I would really love to kiss you, if that’s alright–”

Oh, it was more than alright by Patton, who instantly wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck, pulling him close until their lips met messily, their bodies awkwardly pressed together as they were both just in their swim shorts. 

When they pulled away from each other, Patton let out a loud giggle and Logan buried his face in the crook of the shorter teacher’s neck, face hot. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long, Patton, you have no idea.”

“Oh, yes I do. I’ve wanted to do that since the moment we met.”

“...damn, I should’ve kissed you years ago, then.”


End file.
